


December 7th

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Christmas Tree Shopping
Series: Holidays 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	December 7th

LA in the winter is very different from Star City in winter, but that wasn't gonna stop Quinn and Eliza from having a festive holiday. They picked up their best friends, Zach and Cody -- yes those were their actual names and no they weren't picked as best friends for their names, it was just a bonus -- and they all went down to a small Christmas tree farm. It was 80 degrees and the snow on the ground was fake, but it was still festive and they were going to pick trees to go in their apartments.

Eliza walked around, pointing out the biggest trees that she saw. "That one! Or...That one!"

"Did you measure the apartment before coming here?" Zach asked, following behind her.

She shook her head. "I know how big my apartment is." She turned her head to look at him before returning to pointing out trees. "That one, for sure!"

Quinn and Cody rounded the corner, meeting Eliza and Zach in the middle of the aisle. "Even if it fit in our apartment, we aren't getting it up to our apartment." Quinn said, looking up at the 8 foot tree in front of them.

"That's what you have us for." Cody said, motioning to himself and Zach.

The girls looked at the two of them and shook their heads. "You're here for comedic relief." Quinn said, patting Cody on the shoulder before taking Eliza's hand and dragging her down to another row of trees.

"Fair enough." Zach said, following behind the girls.

They scouted different trees for about 2 hours before finally choosing one. After all of the big trees that they chose, they finally found one that would be the perfect size for their apartment. It was 5'5 and the girls could carry it easily by themselves, no help from the men needed.

They bought their tree, attached it to the roof of Eliza's car, and looked around one last time before loading up and heading back to the apartment. Zach was driving, Eliza was sitting in the passenger seat, and Cody and Quinn were tucked in the back. It took them about an hour to get to their apartment, LA traffic is fun. But once they finally got home they unloaded their tree and brought it up to their apartment.

Quinn and Eliza sat it in the corner of the living room, Eliza's small dog running circles around them as they set it up. Cody and Zach watched from the couch, the girls made it obvious that they didn't want help so they weren't going to offer it. After setting up the tree, Eliza and Quinn joined them on the couch.

"Why didn't you two get a tree?" Eliza asked, looking at Zach.

He shrugged. "There's still plenty of time."

"It's December 7th!" Quinn hit Zach on the shoulder.

"I'm not worried about it." Cody added. "We'll probably be out of town for the holidays anyway."

"Yeah, me too, but I still have a tree!" Eliza pointed to the tree, it was still plain with no decorations, but that was gonna be a separate trip later tonight to Target.

"I have two and I'm not gonna be home." Quinn leaned back on the couch. "I'm going to Star City to see my mom."

"See?"

Cody and Zach both shrugged.

"You two are not festive." Eliza said, disappointment in her voice. "Get out of my house." She pointed to the door, not taking her eyes off of either of them.

"Don't we have to go get decorations?" Cody asked, looking at the tree.

"No, we have decorations in the closet." Eliza shook her head, putting her arm down. "Bye."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, looking towards the hallway then at Eliza. "We do?"

Eliza shook her head again. "No, we have to go buy some."

Cody reached over Zach to push Eliza back into her seat. She laughed, kicking her feet up on the coffee table.

"Do you Grinches wanna go shopping?" She asked, looking at them.

They nodded. "As long as we grab some food on the way back." Zach said, standing up.

"Can we get food before?" Quinn asked, looking at Eliza. "Please?"

She shook her head. "No, if we eat before then we'll never get out of the store. If you're hungry, we have a reason to get in and get out." She stood up next to Zach and started walking towards the door.

"You're mean!"

"Get in the car, losers!"


End file.
